Known to All but Me
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: Everyone has Magic. Whether it's a small amount or something big and destructive. When Demyx, who is basically human, meets Zexion, someone with powerful magic, his life is turned upside down and inside out. Rated T 'cause that's my thing! Not Yaoi!


**Summary: Everyone has magical power. Whether it is a small amount, like knowing when the phone will ring, to something big and destructive. Demyx is known for having so little magic that he is human. But when he meets Zexion, someone who has one of the most powerful magic, the life as he knows it will be over. Rated T. AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related things. They belong to their respected owners. That's Square Enix and Disney for those of you who don't know. But why are you reading this if you don't know that!**

Demyx POV

"Mr. Waters. Mr. Waters. Demyx Waters! Wake up!" I awoke with a start and stood up abruptly.

"It's 24!" I yelled. The rest of the class began to laugh as I looked around. Our teacher, Mr. Henry said, "First off, Waters do not sleep in my classroom. Secondly, this is world history, not mathematics." I sat back down slowly and said, "Sorry, Sir." Another day goes by where I fall asleep in class. These are the days that I wish that I could take notes without really taking them. I see Axel and Roxas doing it all the time. And the teachers never mind when they sleep. Well, more like whenever Axel sleeps. Roxas is the goody-two-shoes kinda kid that does everything adults tell him too. I'm just happy that Henry is my last class of the day. I can finally go home after this is done with. I casually look back at the clock and see that it's about five more minutes until it's over.

"Now, then," Henry said. "Before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying that one of the most powerful wizards this planet has to offer will be joining this school tomorrow. I warn you to look out and stay sharp. He is not one to anger. The magical power he holds is more than everyone in this school combined. He is a Thirteen." The bell that signaled the end of class rang and I got up, grabbed my bag and was out of there as soon as possible. When I was finally outside, I casually walked down the sidewalk, whistling to myself. It was a little song that I made up myself. Songwriting and playing music is one of the only things that I'm really good at. I know it sounds cliché, but I closed my eyes as I whistled. I suddenly hit something really solid and fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it ya jerk! Didn't you're mother ever tell you it's rude to stand in the middle of the sidewalk!?" I yelled loudly at him.

"Actually, she didn't."

I finally looked at up at the person blocking my way. It was a boy, probably no older than twelve with silver-blue hair that completely obstructed his right side of his face. The eye that was visible was cobalt blue.

I stood up and brushed off the back of my jeans. "Hey, sorry 'bout that kid. I thought you were older. Just forget about my out-burst there, 'kays?" There was something odd about him but I just couldn't place it.

"Are you stupid?"

My face froze in a confused expression. "What?"

"I said, 'Are you stupid?' Are you that dumb that you can comprehend that simple question?"

My anger flared up once again that day and I said, "No. What's your deal, dude?"

"Another reason to ask you again. Are you so stupid that you can't sense it?" he spoke as if he was in college or something.

"Sense what?"

"No. that's not it. You're stupid and your magic barely registers. That is why you can't sense mine."

"Oh, that. I've never really been that good at that kinda of stuff."

"Of course you haven't. I barely sense any on you. It's as if you're –"

"Human? I know. The only thing I can do is this." I pulled out a ball and placed it in my hand. I focused really, really, supery-de-duper hard and the ball twitched. "And the downside is that it only works on this one object."

I looked this kid over once again. What is about him that seems so odd yet familiar? "Who exactly are you?"

"Me? I am Zexion Iluzja, one of the Thirteen."

"Di-did you say, Th-thirteen? As in the thirteen most powerful people in the world? That Thirteen? You!?" I couldn't help but laugh at him. There is no way that some kid can be a Thirteen. The youngest one reported was at least 17.

"Do you not believe me? Do you wish for me to prove it?"

"If you can." He stepped away from me and closed his visible eye. And then something happened. The air all around us kinda quivered and it's like the sky began to fall. The ground began to quiver as well and it collapsed beneath me. And I was falling, falling, falling. And then it stopped. My hands were above my head in a defensive way. I lowered them and looked around. I opened my mouth in a huge O and finally said, "What the hell did you do?"

"Illusion. That is what my magic is. I am Number VI of the Thirteen," he replied. "The people I direct it at began to see illusions that are so real I actually have seen people die from them."

I looked at him blankly and said, "That's not nice."

His expression changed to one of confused anger and he began to yell at me. "Why do you mean by that?! Aren't you scared of me? Most people would be running as soon as they sensed my magi-" He abruptly stopped as he figured that I couldn't sense his immense power. Or the immense power he claims to have.

"Hey Demyx," someone shouted behind me. I turned to see Axel and Roxas walking towards me. They stopped suddenly, a look of dread on their faces. Roxas finally spoke up. "Dem-Demyx? What ar-are you do-doing?"

I came over to them and asked, "Hey, are you okay? Is Zexy making you nervous?"

Zexion fumed once again and shouted, "Who are you calling Zexy!?!" The ground began to crumble once again, but I didn't fall for it. I was too smart for that. But to play along, I pretended to panic. "AHHH!!!! Roxy! Ax! Help me!!!"

I felt a pair of hands shake my shoulders and suddenly everything was back to normal. Axel was looking into my eyes with a concerned expression. "Hey Demyx, it was all in your head. Nothing happened."

I pushed him away and felt my face grow hot. "I knew that. I was just pretending," I mumbled. I looked past Axel and saw Zexion looking at the ground mumbling to himself. I walked carefully towards him. "Hey are you okay, Zexion?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't mean to hurt anyone. It just happens. I just get so angry that sometimes stuff just happens."

I placed both my hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "You're still young, Zex. You have time to learn. You're what? Twelve? Thirteen?"

He stiffened beneath my hands. "Seventeen. I'm seventeen years old."

I took my hands off his shoulders and began to apologize rapidly. "I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me! I haven't even lived my life to its fullest!"

He started to shake as if he was getting really angry or something. He threw back his head and began to laugh. Really hard, might I add.

"I've never killed anyone intentionally. The last one was when I was just learning to control everything. That was over ten years ago. When I was still only seven." He gave me a true smile and it was nice. Axel came over and said, "Ya know. Once you get to know you, you're not that scary. I'm gonna guess that you're the new student that starts tomorrow? Well, now you have at least three people who aren't scared out of their wits." Zexion nodded and smiled once again. He looked down at his watch and said, "Crap. I'm late. I gotta go! See you tomorrow!" He began to run off in the direction of the school.

Roxas raised one hand, his pointer finger and thumb sticking out, and said, "I think that he has violent mood swings."

I put my arms behind my back and commented, "So you noticed, too?"

Axel looked back and said, "He is definitely odd. Even for a Thirteen."

He turned back and we all started to walk towards the bus stop.

Zexion POV

I slowed down as Demyx and the others fell out of my vision. I walked slowly down the sidewalk, thinking to myself. Demyx. He seemed different than when I first meet him several minutes ago. What is it? Before he seemed less than normal; almost human like. Now, I felt something coming from him. Something like magical power. It's as if his encounter with me has increased the little that he does have. The other two, too. I could feel their magic rising. Could it be that begin near a Thirteen has unlocked their true abilities. Could it be that they -? No, that's impossible. They couldn't be.


End file.
